


i was never a wine person until i tasted your lips, and now getting drunk is my new favorite pastime

by queenhomeslice



Series: Promptober 2020 [27]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Anal Sex, First Dates, Frottage, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Musician Prompto Argentum, Mutual Pining, Nipple Piercings, Porn with Feelings, Promnis - Freeform, Promptober 2020, Smut, Thirsty Ignis Scientia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Ignis--firescience22 on Instagram--finally meets his crush, the singer/songwriter chocoboyprom1357, in an accidental date at a coffee shop.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Promptober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937668
Comments: 18
Kudos: 62





	i was never a wine person until i tasted your lips, and now getting drunk is my new favorite pastime

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.  
> ______
> 
> Promptober Day 26: Influencer
> 
> ASK AND YE SHALL RECEIVE, BITCHES. THIS IS A DIRECT SEQUEL TO "these lullabies never sounded so good until they dripped from your lips like honey wine," which was Promptober Day 13's story. I wasn't sure about writing a part two at all but the prompt of "Influencer" was giving me an idea so I ran with it...even though it's only marginally following the theme, lmao. I hope you like part 2. Please comment and kudo so I know I did good! :D

Prompto nervously holds the cold cup of pumpkin cold brew between his hands. His leather gloves are cut off at the knuckle, so his fingertips grow colder as he idly wipes at the condensation on the plastic cup. He gulps as he looks at Ignis. He can’t believe he’s real and not a bot. What does he even say? _Hi, I’ve archived your selfies for spank bank material._ Prompto’s actually dying. 

“My apologies,” Ignis murmurs as he returns from the self-serve condiment station. He’d gotten then a couple of cardboard coffee cup sleeves and some napkins. He slides into the chair with such practiced poise that Prompto’s beginning to think Ignis might actually be a robot—some sort of android. He’s too pretty for words, and he moves with a grace that Prompto could never hope to have. 

Prompto takes the coffee sleeve and slides it on, grabbing a fistful of napkins and placing them on top of the sandwich bag. He’s too nervous to eat. He just keeps staring at Ignis as though he’ll disappear if Prompto blinks. “Uh,” he manages. “Apologies for what?” 

“I’ve so rudely ignored your Instagram message,” says Ignis, peering over his silver-rimmed glasses. He swallows, letting one hand drop below the table to clutch at the hem of his coat. Prompto’s even hotter and more innocent-looking in person. Ignis is afraid that if he touches him, the amateur musician will shatter like glass. 

Prompto laughs. “Dude, no sweat! I’m just some weirdo on the internet, y’know? You didn’t have to respond at all. I just wanted to really thank you for all your nice comments.” 

Ignis sighs. “That’s the thing, Prompto, I—I _wanted_ to respond. I just couldn’t figure out how. And in my cowardice, I’m afraid that I hurt your feelings. I’m so sorry.” 

Prompto’s floored. He's known people for years that have never been as nice as this stranger is being right now. He shakes his head. “No harm no foul, bro. I’m glad we met now, y’know?” He flashes Ignis his most winning smile. 

Ignis almost chokes on his coffee. He can’t get over how stupidly _bright_ Prompto is. He grips his coat like it’s a lifeline; but even so, he can feel himself sinking further and further into those wide pools of violet-speckled blue. 

“Hey uh,” says Prompto. He takes several sips of cold brew—liquid courage, at this point—before continuing. “Thanks for the coffee. And the sandwich. Um. Listen, I’m notorious for putting my foot in my mouth but I really can’t help it. Is this...is this a date?” 

Ignis just stares, and it’s taking all of his formal training not to drag Prompto into the bathroom and ravish him. “Would you like this to be a date?” 

Prompto smiles softly. “Um, yeah. Yes. Like...” he bites his lip and looks down, shaking his head. 

Ignis gets lost in the soft-looking upswept peaks of Prompto’s blond tufts. 

“You’re super gorgeous,” says Prompto quietly. “I was almost convinced your account was a bot at first.” 

Ignis feels his heart nearly stop. Prompto’s thinks _he’s_ gorgeous? Does this man even own a mirror? Ignis clears his throat. “Then it’s a date. And I’m sorry for any deception. I don’t have much time for social media. Well—for myself, that is. I’m mostly on damage control for his Highness.” 

Prompto’s brain grinds to a halt. “His...his Highness? The prince?” 

“Oh, of course, you wouldn’t know. I am Prince Noctis’ personal retainer. His future Hand, once he assumes the throne.” 

Prompto’s internal organs turn to jelly within seconds. He lets out a long exhale. “Wow. _Wow_. No wonder you’re so intimidating.” He coughs. “Uh. I’m glad I was able to get one date, at least. Even if it happened by accident.” 

Ignis tilts his head. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean obviously,” says Prompto, shrugging his shoulders. “Someone of your caliber shouldn’t be seen with me. I’m just a commoner. I mean, I work at a grocery store now. I’m full-time there, but still. I have to have a roommate just to make ends meet, even with my ko-fi. You’re like...nobility, right? With your accent and all. You look like you just stepped off of a magazine cover, dude.” 

Ignis isn’t sure whether to feel hurt or complimented. “Prompto,” he says softly. “The circumstances of one’s birth are completely irrelevant to me.” 

Prompto just stares. “I mean, yeah, that’s nice to say, but like...I’m sure you’re super busy and all. I feel like I wouldn’t have anything to add.” 

“To...to add?” 

“Like to a relationship or whatever.” Prompto waves his hand dismissively and wills himself not to cry. He stands, clutching the bag of the uneaten turkey and provolone sandwich. “Thanks for lunch. And uh. Thanks again for watching my music videos on Insta.” 

Prompto hurries out of the café and into the cold, busy street. He makes it ten feet from the glass door before someone is yanking him by the collar of his leather jacket. He’s pulled against a solid, lean body; and when he cranes his head, the sexy, blushing face of Ignis is staring down at him. 

“I can’t lose you,” says Ignis, tongue suddenly feeling heavy in his mouth. “I desperately want to get to know you better, Prompto. Please don’t count me out just yet.” 

Prompto flushes, jaw dropping. “You...you do? Um. Want to get to know me?” 

“Very much,” says Ignis. The image of Prompto’s lean, bare chest flashes in his mind, pert pink nipples pierced with tantalizing cold metal hoops. If only Prompto knew how much Ignis wanted to know him. 

“Aw, you’re blushing,” says Prompto. “It’s cute.” 

“You must be rubbing off on me,” says Ignis with a smirk. “You practically invented ‘cute.’” 

Prompto clutches his coffee cup even tighter. “Uh. Do you wanna eat our lunch somewhere...more private?” 

Ignis nods, hoping he’s not seeming too eager. His sandwich is wedged into his trench coat pocket, but he's not really feeling hungry for food at the moment. “My apartment is just a couple of blocks from here.” 

Ignis closes the door behind them, and Prompto shucks out of his boots. 

“You may sit on the couch, Prompto,” says Ignis, heart beating rapidly. He hopes he’s not being too impulsive—Prompto doesn’t even know his last name. And now he’s in his apartment. Alone. 

“Oh, yeah sure! Thanks!” he quips, moving to the couch and reaching for a coaster. He sets his coffee cup down and fumbles open the paper bag, sliding off his gloves and pocketing them before he eats. 

Ignis figures he might as well do the same. They eat in relative silence, except for Prompto’s soft groans of appreciation for the food. Ignis idly wonders how the perky blond sounds when he’s in the throes of rapture, and he has to think about spreadsheets to calm himself down. 

“Man, that was super good.” Prompto crumbles the bag and napkins in his hands and finishes his coffee. “Uh, garbage?” 

“Right this way.” Ignis leads them to the kitchen and pitches their trash, showing Prompto to the sink so he can wash his hands. When he turns, damp paper towel in his fist, Ignis is standing right behind him—close enough so that he can smell his cologne. Prompto gulps, staring at the creamy patch of skin that’s revealed by his undone dress shirt button. A silver skull pendant hangs between his sharp collar bones. Prompto finally drags his eyes upward. Ignis’ pretty green eyes are nearly blacked out, and his breathing is coming in short staccato rhythm. 

“Prompto,” Ignis starts, lilting accent curling around his words like a silk scarf even as his voice wavers. “I must admit that my intentions with you, here alone with me, are not completely pure. I’m afraid that I’m struggling to hide my deep attraction to you. But if this is not what you want, then please, tell me.” 

Prompto drops the paper towel onto the kitchen counter and swallows audibly. “I’m yours.” 

Ignis manages to stay standing as he bends down and closes his eyes, slotting his mouth against Prompto’s oh-so-talented lips. The blond gasps and grants him access, reaching up to clutch at his dress shirt and pull him forward. Ignis kisses him desperately, drinking down all of Prompto’s musical sounds he makes from deep within his throat. Ignis reaches down and finds the hem of Prompto’s long t-shirt, sliding his bare hand over smooth skin. He’s quivering, and he can feel his own slacks growing tighter with each passing second. He slides his hand up, and his fingers meet cold surgical steel—Ignis ever so gently tugs on the nipple ring, and Prompto cries out loud, breaking the kiss, shaking in Ignis’ arms. 

“Ignis,” Prompto gasps, sounding so deliciously wrecked already. “You can’t do that, I’ll--” 

“These have haunted my dreams for months,” Ignis whispers into his ear, biting at Prompto’s pierced lobes. “I have brought myself to pleasure umpteen times while imagining you in my bed.” 

“ _Oh_ ,” Prompto gasps as Ignis sucks a mark into the side of his neck. “Hell _yes_ , dude, _please_.” 

“Is that what you want?” Ignis murmurs. 

“The feeling is mutual,” Prompto gasps as Ignis drops his hand to palm at the front of his skinny jeans. He’s so turned on he can barely think. He's on a hair trigger, and to think that this gorgeous stranger actually _wants_ him, is as affected by all of this as he is...Prompto feels dead in the water. He wants nothing more than to be fucked into oblivion by this man. “I--I mean I’ve totally jerked off to you, too, so uh...” 

Ignis says nothing as he bends and swiftly lifts Prompto into his arms, princess-style, and moves lightning fast into his bedroom. 

Once they’re both nude, Ignis crawls onto his bed, sitting up on his knees as he straddles Prompto. He’s even more beautiful than Ignis could’ve imagined. His hair is splayed out on one of Ignis’ pillows, and his pretty freckled face is dusted pink. Ignis doesn’t know what to touch first. He drags his gaze down Prompto’s abdomen, smiling at the soft happy trail of blond hair that runs from below his belly button to the curls of pubic hair around his hard cock. Oh, Prompto’s _cock_. It’s nearly as long as Ignis’ own, and it’s thick—Ignis is definitely willing to bottom for the musician. But that’s for a later time. He settles himself on top of Prompto, groin to groin, and the blond arches up, desperate for friction. 

“ _Ignis_ ,” he moans. Prompto’s propriety went out of the window a long time ago. He can’t even be bothered to be embarrassed about his desperation. 

Ignis rocks his hips, relishing in the feel of Prompto’s hard length underneath his own. “I wonder how many times I can make you come.” He reaches down to take both his cock and Prompto’s in his hand, stroking lightly. 

Prompto arches again, as much as he can with Ignis’ weight pinning him down. “Iggy,” he gasps. 

“Oh, nicknames already?” 

“Hush,” says Prompto, sniffing. “I’m fucking on the first date, it’s no holds bar.” 

Ignis laughs and releases their cocks, leaning down to finally thread his fingers through Prompto’s spiky hair. “Oh, it _is_ soft, just like I imagined,” he says, kissing Prompto gently again. He keeps the slow rhythm, dragging his cock on top of Prompto’s. He keeps his lips locked against Prompto’s mouth, and slides his hand up Prompto’s trim waist to palm over his pierced nipple, earning him more wiggling and desperate panting from the eager blond. Ignis pinches and pulls, warming the steel between his fingers, drinking down all of Prompto’s musical sounds until he feels the blond rolling his hips, quaking from head to toe as he spills his release between their bodies. 

Ignis breaks the kiss and leans up on his hands, staring down at Prompto’s blissed out face. His eyes are squinted shut, and there are tears at the corners; his plush mouth is hanging open, gasping for air. 

“Beautiful,” Ignis murmurs, leaning down to drag his tongue across Prompto’s other nipple, earning him several more of Prompto’s soft moans. “Simply exquisite. I am going to love taking you apart.” 

Prompto gasps. “I’m...you’ve already done that.” 

“Mmmmm,” says Ignis, leaning up and scooping up Prompto’s release between his fingers. With his clean hand, he fondles Prompto’s heavy sac , dropping below it to run his finger along Prompto’s crack. “May I open you up?” 

Prompto just groans and bends his shaky legs, scooting his ass forward for Ignis. 

Ignis watches in rapt fascination as Prompto easily takes two of his fingers down to the joints, his own cum heating up again as Ignis uses it as lube. Prompto’s half-hard again, singing soft praises as Ignis fingers him open. 

“One more finger, love,” Ignis purrs. 

Prompto sniffs hard and nods. 

Ignis smiles and pulls out, moving to quickly grab the lube from the drawer in his bedside table. He coats three fingers liberally and pushes back into Prompto’s furled hole, earning him more music as Prompto gasps and writhes on the bed. Ignis pumps several times and makes scissoring motions as slow as he possibly can. He's growing harder by the minute. He can’t believe this is actually happening. 

“Ignis,” Prompto gasps as he fists the designer microfiber sheets. “ _Please_ , baby, you gotta...” 

“Don’t worry darling, I’m going to take such good care of you.” 

Prompto bites his lip and nods, finally opening his eyes as he watches Ignis drag his long, slender fingers from inside of him. Ignis squirts more lube on his fingers and strokes his cock, coating himself. Prompto’s never been so ready for sex in his whole life. Ignis is long and slightly curved, and Prompto aches to feel him. Ignis is sex on legs—two very long, sculpted legs. His shoulders are broad, but he’s somehow simultaneously lean and solid. 

“Are you ready for me?” Ignis asks, holding himself at the base. 

“Oh please,” says Prompto. “Please please please. Fuck me.” 

Ignis struggles not to come just from Prompto’s begging. He holds one of Prompto’s legs up with his one free hand, gripping him behind his knee. Prompto reaches down with both hands to spread himself for Ignis, and the royal adviser pushes the first few inches of his cock into Prompto’s tight channel. 

“ _Oh_ ,” groans Ignis. Even with the prep, Prompto is still tight—Ignis moves at an agonizing pace. The cute musician’s ass is sublime, gripping him like a vice. “Incredible, Prompto.” 

“Oh fuck,” Prompto sings as he feels Ignis’ hard length pushing into him. “Fuck, Ignis.” 

“You’re just darling,” Ignis praises. “Beautiful. Sweet. Passionate. Talented.” With every word, Ignis pushes himself further into Prompto’s heat until he bottoms out, buried to the hilt in the smaller man. 

Prompto sniffs, throwing his arm over his eyes. “Dude,” he says. “You’re gonna make me catch feelings if you keep talking like that.” 

“The best influencer on Instagram,” says Ignis. 

Prompto sniffs hard as he relaxes, adjusting to Ignis’ cock. “M’just some dumb kid with a guitar. Hardly an influencer, man.” 

“I beg to differ,” says Ignis. “You influence people every day with your sweet music. You give us hope, you give us joy. You comfort us when we are sad, you provide peace when we are in chaos. That means so much more than pushing a faceless brand, don’t you think?” 

Prompto’s crying, he can’t help it. “Are you always this sappy during sex or am I a special case?” 

Ignis chuckles, gyrating his hips, causing Prompto’s back to arch in the most beautiful line. “That’s for you to figure out, love.” 

Prompto’s mind is reeling at the implications of Ignis’ words. “Okay,” he says. 

Ignis smiles and pulls out to the tip, sliding back into Prompto’s tight, wet channel, causing Prompto to scream out and clutch at his sheets again. 

“Fuck--fuck me!” Prompto cries. 

Ignis’ ears are burning with the sound of Prompto’s voice. He's even more vocal and musical in bed than Ignis ever imagined. “With pleasure,” he responds, and begins to fuck Prompto in a relentless, steady rhythm. 


End file.
